Elevators are used in multi-floor buildings to transport passengers to various floors throughout the building. It is common for multi-floor buildings to have multiple elevator cars running to accommodate all calls in an efficient manner. Often, large buildings can have floors purposed differently including various combinations of office spaces and residence floors for example. Many times, passengers destined to different floors would prefer not to ride with each other. In this regard, some floors can be configured for restricted access. In some examples, offices may wish to permit access only to employees of the office and their guests. Similarly, residence floors may wish to permit access only to residents and their guests. Moreover, passengers do not like to stop at an excessive number of floors en-route to their destination. It is desirable to provide an elevator system having expedited service to predetermined floors while maintaining traffic flow with the remaining elevator cars at optimum efficiencies.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.